Insecurities
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: Cole has some insecurities, Kai is there to help.


**This is for Lava-Shipper-Red's Revolution Challenge. Just Cole and his insecurities. Good thing Kai is there to help...**

**Kai POV**

I look down at my beautiful boyfriend, Cole, who was sleeping on my lap with his head on my chest and smile. I kiss the top of his head and watch him for a few more moments and whisper, "How in the world did I get so lucky?"

That was a question that has haunted me since I joined the ninja.

How did a boy who lost both his parents, almost lost his sister, gone through many illnesses and couldn't get a real job to save his life, end up with such a perfect boyfriend?

I was thinking so much I didn't notice Cole waking up until he asks, "Did my face suddenly get very interesting or are you sleeping with your eyes open?" I know what your thinking and yes I have mastered that. It comes in handy quite a lot.

"Huh? Oh I'm just...thinking," I reply and shake my head to try and get those thoughts out but they stayed.

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday," he replies sarcastically and I pull his hair, "OW sorry jeez," he says rubbing his head, "That hurt."

"Sorry but you kinda asked for it."

"I remember nothing of the sort!" He says in an English accent like a queen usually would. I laugh and play with his soft, dark hair.

"I just don't get it," he looks confused.

"What do you not get?"

"How i got such an amazing person to be all mine," I say, gazing deep into his gorgeous, yellow/green eyes. Some would say that those two colors would be ugly, but I think there beautiful. He blushes and looks down.

"Stop, I'm really not that great." I grab his chin and lift his head to kiss his pale lips.

"Babe, you are the most beautiful person on this planet, don't ever deny that. Your eyes, your hair, your skin, your voice, you are perfect," his face is scarlet but he still looks sad. I want nothing more than to make his sadness go away.

"My eyes are the color of dying grass. My hair is greasy and feels weird. My skin is super pale and rough. My voice sounds like a little kid that just hit puberty and my singing voice sounds like I swallowed a razor blade. I'm not beautiful, I don't deserve that word," he whispers and lets one tear fall down his cheek. I wipe it away and make him look at me again.

"Cole, close your eyes," he does, I grab a mirror from the nightstand and put it in front of his face, "now open them." He does and looks straight into his own eyes.

"Keep looking. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. Your eyes are the perfect mix between green and yellow. They remind me of a kaleidoscope I had as a kid. Good memories." I moved the mirror so he was looking at his hair.

"Your hair is always soft and shiny. Not shiny as in greasy, shiny as in you wash it a lot and it smells amazing. Like strawberries and sunshine." He smiles and looks up at me. I grab his arm and look at his skin.

"Your skin is completely flawless, Cole. It doesn't even have scars on it like mine does. It's soft and smooth and very fun to touch." I say running my hand along his skin, making him shiver. I smirk and release his arm.

"Your voice is the hottest thing about you, Cole. Not too rough not to smooth and husky when it should be. Your singing voice is like a mixture between Fergie and Jesus. **(I got that off Step Brothers. Haha oh I love that movie.) **Hearing it is the equivalent of hearing an angel's voice." He's blushing more then ever and I have a huge grin on my face.

"Now just 'you' in general is the very definition of 'Crazy hot' 'drop dead gorgeous' and 'downright beautiful'. I love you, Cole. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything, Babe. I just hope you think you're as great as I know you are." I say and kiss him passionately on the lips.

"I love your eyes-" I kiss his eye lids, "I love your hair-" I kiss his head, "I love your skin-" I kiss every visible part of his face, "I love your voice-" I kiss his lips again then pull away to look directly into his eyes.

"I love you."

**Yay I'm done with it! I love this actually! I can't believe I did that in only thirty minutes...**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and YaoiMelody!**


End file.
